When remotely accessing media files such as music or video, the recipient of a media stream can encounter interoperability issues that can arise from media player dependencies. For example, the recipient may not be able to view and/or listen to the streamed media content because the user lacks a specific application (e.g., QuickTime™, Windows Media Player™, Real Player™, etc.) or has a misconfigured application.
A need therefore arises for a system for presenting media services.